Short fictions of a soon-to-come shassie love
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: Hey ! So I'm writing short fictions centered on Shawn and Lassie so Shassie in coming !, I should warn you that I'm not english ( I'm french actually) so I apologize for my mistakes if you find some. But I read myself many times so I think there are not.
1. Chapter 1 - As a couple ?

**Author's note : So, this is my first chapter. If I get good reviews I think I'll write a sequel. Bref, bonne lecture !**

"Say that again ?" Lassiter asked with a look between horror and anger.

"You and are going undercover to a ball as a couple" answered the chief in all seriousness even if Shawn heard a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'd rather sleep with a bear" Lassiter dead-panned with narrowed eyes as he glanced towards Shawn with a furious look. Shawn just grinned at him with a stupid look wrote in his face.

"Come on chief ! There must be another way !" Lassiter said with pleading eyes. Chief Vick fought back a smile at the baffled look on the head detective's face.

"I will not allow that scum to live freely with the lives of people on his hands. I want him arrested by morning" Chief Vick said with fierce eyes and a scowl.

Lassiter nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry Chief ! I'm sure Lassie rocks to dance the waltz !" Shawn said with a broad smile and mischievous eyes.

Shawn's face reminded Lassiter of a raccoon. Or a squirrel. Those malicious eyed vermin who always looked as if they were smiling. Laughing at him because he wasn't able to catch them. He'll catch them and make them regret their birth. Lassiter growled as the chief dismissed them.

"Hey Lassie ! Shouldn't we practice our waltz ?" Shawn asked as he followed Lassiter to his desk. Lassiter sat in his chair with a heavy thud.

"I'll show you dancing if you touch me, Spencer" Lassiter grunted with a threatening look wrote on his face.

"Is that a date ?" Shawn asked with a teasing smile and malicious eyes.

"Shut up, Spencer !" Lassiter shrieked as he broke the pencil in his hands and got up, ready to punch Spencer.

Shawn giggled as he took off swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Golden Eyes

**Author's note : Hellow ! So in this one, Shawn has some abilities of what we could call a shape shifter. I wrote a little story about how he got his abilities but I don't think I'll post it because it's not finished. So don't be shocked to see Shawn shifting form xD**

"Back off, Spencer", Lassiter sighed. He was overworked with a stupid case of robberies and was not in the mood for Spencer's antics.

"Ohw, Lassie. You didn't even look up !"

"Don't need too. I can _sense_ you."

"So _you_ are the psychic, now ?" Shawn scoffed.

This time, Lassiter looked up from his paperwork.

"Don't insult me Spencer. You are a fraud. _I _am Head Detective," Lassiter said before returning to his duties.

"Touché, Lassie. But seriously, look at me, am I not attractive ?"

Lassiter frowned. "What are you-"

Lassiter's words died in his throat when he saw the annoying woman standing- wait, _woman_ ?!

Shawn's form had been replaced by his partner's one, Juliet.

"I have no time for your tricks, Spencer", Lassiter growled. "And don't take the form of O'Hara, damn it !"

"R'okay...What about this one ?", Shawn said.

This time, Lassiter looked up in time to see Shawn's eyes flash gold as his body changed its form in a haze of golden dust.

Spencer had taken the form of...Lassiter.

Lassiter sighed.

"Every woman'd like to let herself drown in those beautiful blue eyes of yours !" yelled Shawn.

Lassiter remembered what his psychiatrist had told him and slowly counted down to ten. He then exhaled slowly.

"Spencer, change back. Now", Lassiter said in a low voice.

"So you want me to change into Juliet ?", Shawn said with a teasing smile.

"No ! I-"

"But that's what you said, Lassie-frass !"

"Spencer...", Lassiter warned in a growl and a murderous look.

"Fine !", Shawn sighed.

Shawn's iris once more took a gold color and he returned to his normal form.

"Ohw, Lassie...", Shawn said with a playful tone. "You're such a cutie. Those blue eyes, that butt-"

Chief Vick was doing her way down the police station when she heard a strugled yell. She recognized her Psychic Detective's voice.

"Oh no, not again..." she sighed.

What she saw next to her Head Detective's desk made her crack a smile that she immediately hid.

"Lassiter ! Spencer ! KNOCK IT OFF !", she yelled.

Lassiter let go of Shawn's throat and took a step backward.

"Sorry, Chief", they said in unison.

"Look, I don't want to know what in the hell is this all about, but if I ever witness that again, I'll have you", she said while pointed an angry finger towards Lassiter, " on chore of paperwork for six weeks and you", she then said while turning her attention to Shawn, "suspended of any case for three weeks."

"Yes, Chief" they said without looking at each other.

Lassiter was red with anger and embarrassment, Shawn was in the same state, caused by the lack of oxygen. He cracked a mischevous smile at Lassiter, who growled in annoyance.

"I was honest, y'know. If I was gay, I could totally go out with you. And then we could get married ! Shawn and Carlton Lassiter. No, wait, that's not right... Shawn and Carlton Spencer ! Laspencer ! Spenciter !", he exclaimed.

Lassiter rubbed his temples, feeling the massive headache on its way.

"Spencer, do me a favour, would you ?".

"Anything, my lovely Lassie."

"First, stop calling me by a dog's name. Second, SHUT THE HELL UP !", Carlton yelled.

"If I was silent, you would be really bored ! Besides, I know you like my voice, especially when its goes all husky !", Shawn said while sitting on Lassiter's desk.

Lassiter pushed Shawn off his desk who landed, sadly for Carlton, without crashing on the floor.

"You are so rude", Shawn said in faked hurt.

"You are annoying. And I can't do my work properly !"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll let you. Just, one more thing before I leave", Shawn said in all seriousness.

Carlton sighed. "What is it ?"

Shawn smiled in glory. He lowered himself and gave a brief kiss to Lassiter on the courner of his mouth. Lassiter didn't move, stunned.

"See ya, Lassie-face !", Shawn said while leaving.

Lassiter didn't blink for five minutes, before raising his hand to his lips, smiling slightly.

Shanw, on the other hand, was smiling broadly, hopping on his heels in a childish manner on his way out off the station.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wingy ? Part 1

**Wingy ? Winged ? Winging ? Part 1 : **

**Author's note **: **Hellow everyone ! I was very excited when I saw all the views I got ( don't laugh, it means a lot to me, stupid, I know) and I wrote these two chapters while I was in school ( spanish class is so boring, I almost fell asleep xD ). As in the previous chapter, Shawn has some abilities of a Shape-shifter because I can't help but daydreaming about what foolish things he could do xD And yes, Lassie is my target, as always, because he has a very short temper. Bonne lecture Psych-Os !**

"Oh Shawn...What would I do without you. You're so clever, you solves all of my cases without me raising a single finger and your hair is so fabulous. I bet they feel like silk" Shawn said with Lassiter's voice. Everybody around him were looking for Lassiter but couldn't find him. That was, until they heard angry footsteps along with a roar.

"SPENCER ! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP RIGHT NOW !"

"Uh oh..." Shawn breathed in a sing-song voice.

His hazel's iris became golden and he quickly shifted into McNab's form.

Lassiter stopped abruptly in front of Shawn before slowly turning his head towards him. His expression was frozen in fury, his mouth curled into a scowl.

"What are _you_ doing here ?" Lassiter growled.

"Working, sir" McNab-Shawn replied with a broad smile, trying as best as he could to imitate the rookie's usual behavior.

Lassiter's eyes narrowed as he noticed that McNab's ones helds a gold glint in them.

"Spencer..." he thought bitterly, but decided to play along.

"Well, you're doing it the wrong way. You're incompetent as hell. I'll have you fired" Lassiter stated bluntly.

"No, no, no, no, no... That was _not _what I had planned" Shawn thought.

"Well McNab ? You still have your badge and weapon to give back, remember ?"

Shawn seemed lost for words while Lassiter could pratically see the wheels racing in his mind as he was looking desperately for a way to get out there alive without McNab losing his job by his fault.

Shawn pouted. "Fine" he sighed, resigned. For a second, Shawn's iris took a golden color as he shifted back to himself. He looked disturbed for a second when he saw Lassiter's victorious smile.

"You knew, don't you ?"

"Yes, Spencer" Lassiter with a voice strained by anger.

"You're going to kill me, right ?" Shawn said with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Yes" Lassiter said as a murderous glint appeared in his icy eyes.

"Oh dear" Shawn breathed as he ran away from the roaring form of Lassiter.


End file.
